


Выбирай сторону с умом

by Plastic_Mind



Series: О чём мечтают роботы [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance, robot!Illya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра в шахматы и её последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбирай сторону с умом

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Койот — позывной Наполеона.
> 
>   
>  Well, it's time to see, you got to give all you're gonna receive.   
>  Hey, It's time to see, you got to give if you wanna believe.   
>  You won't breathe.   
>  Oh no don't you keep your Good luck to yourself.
> 
> _ Audioslave — Hypnotize _   
> 

— Выбирай сторону с умом, большевик, — Наполеон скалится, поигрывая бокалом с виски.

Габи сидит, сложив ноги по-турецки, и покачивается в такт несуществующей музыке.

— Илья, я в тебя верю, — капризные нотки в её голосе мешаются с надеждой — то ли напускное, то ли последний бокал вина всё же был лишним.

Если бы Илья не был роботом, он бы побился головой об стену. Но стену жалко, она казённая. (Уэйверли в последнее время слишком близко к сердцу принимает дополнительные статьи расходов.)

В списке мысленных зароков следующим после «не огорчать Уэйверли» теперь точно будет — спорить с Габи исключительно на деньги. Хотя лидирующую позицию занимает обведённое ментальным красным «с ковбоем не спорить вообще никогда и ни на что».

Но слово есть слово. Илья вздыхает и делает ход белыми, а потом смотрит на Наполеона:

— Тебе шах.

Наполеон только недоуменно приподнимает бровь и улыбается ещё шире:

— Так сделай же что-нибудь с этим...

Илья скрипит зубами, но поворачивает доску, чтобы обдумать следующий ход Наполеона.

Если быть честным, то эта игра ничем не отличается от его обычных партий с самим собой. Кроме того, что проигрывать нельзя в принципе. Наполеон проиграет Габи — придётся Илье вести её на дискотеку, Габи — Наполеону... Илье даже думать неловко, что может прийти тому в голову, если выиграет. 

Илья уже часа два пытается свести игру к ничье, но пока даже его искусственный интеллект пасует перед этой задачей. «Чёртов бдительный ковбой». 

В итоге ещё через несколько ходов победу всё же «одерживает» Габи, и счастливая первой удаляется спать.

***

Ночной клуб оглушает музыкой с первых минут.

— Да ладно тебе, большевик...

Наполеон не успевает договорить, потому что Илья оборачивается и смотрит на него своим фирменным пристальным взглядом:

— Скажи мне... пожалуйста... ковбой... ты-то тут какого забыл?

Наполеон на секунду замирает, глядя Илье прямо в глаза. Словно олень в свете фар — стробоскоп только усиливает эффект. Правда олень из Наполеона, как из Ильи — балерина. «Койот, он и есть койот».

— Не одному же тебе отдуваться. — Наполеон примирительно улыбается, хлопает Илью по плечу и протискивается мимо, явно с целью пробраться к бару в конце зала.

В это время Габи, которую Илья потерял из вида, подхватывает его под руку:

— Нам сюда. 

И тянет в сторону от танцпола и разгорячённой толпы. 

Несколько ступеней вверх по лестнице и они оказываются на небольшой галерее. Подобие ветвей деревьев разделяет её на несколько отдельных секций. Илья обводит взглядом оставшийся внизу танцпол, бар. Фиксирует все выходы и входы — и пару подозрительных экземпляров в зале. Габи разве что не лучится от удовольствия, когда он непонимающе на неё смотрит.

— Курякин, никто не собирался пытать тебя на танцполе. 

Илья впервые за последний час перестаёт быть похожим на сжатую пружину и улыбается.

В этот момент к ним присоединяется Наполеон. Ставит на стол стакан с виски, а Габи предлагает один из двух коктейлей на выбор. 

Музыка на галерее не такая громкая, да и людей вокруг в разы меньше — Илья почти забывает о том, где находится. 

Чем больше людей вокруг, тем сложнее контролировать себя и не выделяться на их фоне. Чем теснее контакт, тем сильнее приходится концентрироваться на человеческих реакциях. Илья предпочитает находиться в тени — не тратить время и лишние ресурсы на поддержание необходимого впечатления.

Габи потягивает коктейль, изредка, но бурно жестикулирует, что-то рассказывая Наполеону. Тот кивает и улыбается в ответ. 

Илья не вслушивается в их разговор, сфокусировавшись на ритмично накатывающих звуковых волнах.

***

Через некоторое время Габи оставляет их вдвоём, присоединяясь к толпе на танцполе.

Илья постепенно сползает по сиденью чуть ниже, и теперь они с Наполеоном соприкасаются коленями. Тот только приподнимает уголок губ, и продолжает неспешно потягивать свой коктейль.

Проходит не меньше получаса, прежде чем энергичная музыка сменяется более медленной.

Илья какое-то время внимательно смотрит на Наполеона, а потом встаёт из-за стола и протягивает ему руку:  
— Составишь компанию?

Свободного места на галерее не так много, но кроме них там уже никого не осталось.

— Большевик, я так до следующей миссии могу и не дожить. — Наполеон с чувством потягивается, разминает плечи и легко поднимается. — Сначала горло открытое вместо водолазки, потом, оказывается, и танцевать умеешь. Что дальше?

— Предпочитаю действовать по ситуации. — Илья притягивает Наполеона к себе, кладёт вторую руку ему на талию.

— Сегодня ты ведёшь. — Наполеон почти невесомо целует Илью между ключиц и придвигается ближе, прижимаясь бедром. — И, кстати, я рассчитываю на реванш в следующей партии.

Илья в ответ только хрипло смеётся и делает первый шаг.

***

На следующий день Габи появляется на общей кухне только к обеду.

Аккуратно усаживается и со вздохом невероятного облегчения растекается по столешнице:

— Господи, даже ушные мышцы, кажется, ломит. 

— Слышишь, большевик, — Наполеон на мгновение отвлекается от небольшого ковшика на плите, содержимое которого тщательно помешивает. — А ты мне даже на ногу ни разу не наступил.

Взгляд Наполеона Илья выдерживает с достоинством, но мысленно всё же благодарит своего создателя за то, что роботы не умеют краснеть, а Уэйверли — за то, что не стал экономить на звукоизоляции помещений.


End file.
